<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brought Together By the Force by karasunova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005569">Brought Together By the Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova'>karasunova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nerdiness, Star Wars - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has two tickets to see the new Star Wars film, but she doesn't want to go to the movies by herself! In comes Dean, who shares Hermione's appreciation for sci-fi movies, and is more than willing to tag along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brought Together By the Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo<br/>Square: O3 - Dean Thomas</p><p> </p><p>Just something fun and fluffy for these two. Plus, it's May 4th! I couldn't resist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go by myself,” Hermione whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron continued putting stock on the shelves. “I’m sure if Harry was here, he’d go with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned. Harry definitely would have gone with her but he was currently away on a mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell above the door chimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Weasley Wizards Wheezes,” Ron recited automatically, “oh, Dean, mate it’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean waved in greeting and walked up to where they stood. “Hey, you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you find something?” Ron offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled. “I’m good, Ron. Thanks.” He turned to Hermione. “Haven’t seen you in a while, Granger. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing well. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As well as I can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looked at Dean curiously. “Dean, you like muggle movies, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows rose. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like those star-warrior-battle, what’s it called, Hermione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stomped her foot. “Star Wars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that one.” Ron picked up the now empty box. “You a fan, Dean? Hermione needs a date.” He strolled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s face heated up and whirled toward Dean. “I don’t need a date, I just don’t want to go alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you have tickets for the new movie? For a midnight showing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brightened. “I do. I’m willing to go by myself but I have two tickets and don’t want it to go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” he blurted. “I mean if you’d like. If you want me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You’ll come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’ll be fun. Are you going to dress up?” He started. “I mean -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Yes,” she interrupted. “I’ll be one of the countless Padme’s that are bound to be there. You should dress up too if you’d like.” She dug around in her purse for a pen and scrap paper. Once she acquired both, she wrote out her address. “Meet me at my flat at ten and we’ll head to the cinema from there.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You have a date with Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes and switched her mobile to the other ear. “It’s not a date, Ginny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, you’re just going to the movies with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione finished transfiguring her boots. “It’s Star Wars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Star Wars. Well, have a good time. I’m sure Harry is disappointed he couldn’t go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always next time. Dean will be here soon. Talk to you later, Gin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Ginny chuckling over the line. “Bye, Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled on her boots and began working on her hair when a knock sounded at the door. She hurried to the door and pulled it open. Standing before her was Dean, looking nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore tan trousers with a long tunic-type top and brown robe with a hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-wan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Yeah. You look good,” his eyes focused on her legs clad in white-slim fitting trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she stepped aside. “Do you want anything to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, make yourself comfortable. Let me just do my hair and we’ll head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked to her bathroom and began fixing up her hair in a low bun and attempting to smooth down her baby hairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she was done, she realized her flat was silent and immediately got nervous. She walked back to the sitting room and found Dean sitting in front of her movie collection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder. “You have a great selection.” He stretched to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she breathed out, suddenly taken aback by how tall he was. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and followed her out of her flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hermione, off to see the movie?” A short tanned-skinned man made his way down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Mr. Palmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a good time, sweetheart. I’ll let Ruth know you’ll be out late. Don’t want her worrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione led Dean down the all and down the flight of stairs. “Did you find my flat alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Dean walked in step beside her. “Yeah. My sister lives in this neighborhood actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s a funny coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione led him into an alley and after assuring they were well hidden, took his hand, and disapparated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the cinema and joined the large group that had lined up to watch the new Star Wars film. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted with the fans around them, played trivia games, and entered raffles. As the buzz to enter their theater increased, Hermione and Dean pulled away from the others to take a breather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get into Star Wars anyway?” He walked closely behind her as their line began to enter their assigned theatre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents,” she said over her shoulder and led the way to their seats. She shifted and got comfortable in her seat. She leaned on their shared armrest. “They met because of Star Wars and it’s just been this family thing ever since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s adorable,” he said with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” She sighed. “Thanks again, Dean. It wouldn’t have been as fun if I came alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, no thank you for letting me come with you.” He scratched the side of his head. “If you need someone to accompany you to something like this again, I’m your guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “I’ll definitely be taking you up on that offer, Dean. I hope you know what you’ve gotten into.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She did take him up on his offer. She didn’t invite him out only for movie showings. His presence was frequently required for movie marathons, events, and cons. And when a new trilogy was announced and the first movie was upon them, instead of getting a babysitter, they brought their kids to the midnight showing - because again, it was a family thing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>